


Hushed

by brightlikeloulou



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, Kissing, M/M, Mentioned Injury, Showers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-07-28 02:06:35
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 432
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16232000
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/brightlikeloulou/pseuds/brightlikeloulou
Summary: In the wake of a fight, Derek and Stiles clean themselves up.





	Hushed

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a short little drabble, enjoy! xx

Stiles closes the bathroom door once he’s stepped through it and locks it, something that’s not really necessary since he and Derek live alone, it’s more a habit than anything.

Turning around, he finds Derek leaning over the bathtub and turning the handles to his desired temperature. 

“We’ll shower first, then once we’re clean we’ll have a bath, you’ll be sore tomorrow if not,” Derek says as he stands straight again, smiling softly and reaching out for Stiles’ hips.

Stiles smiles back and lets himself lean forward to rest his head against Derek’s shoulder, unable to find the energy to make a smart remark about Derek’s unfair healing abilities.

They stay like that for a moment before Derek’s pulling back, kissing his forehead softly once before stepping over to the shower and turning it on.

Stiles sighs and blinks heavily as he undoes his belt and pushes his pants down his legs, watching Derek do the same and wishing he wasn’t so tired, cheeks heating up at the knowing smirk he receives from Derek when he spots him.

Stiles looks away and focuses on pulling his flannel and t-shirt off, jumping slightly when the clothes that Derek had tossed skimmed his leg as they passed.

He watches Derek step under the steaming water of the shower for a moment, marveling at the beauty of the water rushing down his body. Stiles kicks their clothes closer to the door, not wanting them to get wet from the spray of the shower before steps over and joins Derek, wrapping his arms around his waist from behind and pressing his lips to muscly wet shoulders.

Derek’s hands move across Stiles’ own and then up his arms as he turns around to face him, lips turning in a small smile as he cups his face and runs his thumb over his lips before he leans down and kisses him softly.

Stiles hums into the kiss, fingers drawing patterns on Derek’s ribcage as their lips move together.

They pull apart after a few moments, Stiles looking down at the tiled floor below them, the redness of the water that came from the blood that had drained from Derek’s body, wounds long ago healed but the blood a reminder they had been there.

“Are you okay?” Derek asks softly, fingers brushing over the moles of Stiles’ collar bones.

Stiles nods, looking up to meet Derek’s green eyes as he does. “Yeah, I’m okay.” He replies quietly, smiling just a little as he leans up and kisses Derek again, keeping their foreheads pressed together once their lips pull apart. 

**Author's Note:**

> Kudos and Comments are very much appreciated! Xx
> 
> Tumblr - iiloulouii


End file.
